bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy Bangle
The Quincy Bangle is an artifact, revealed in the anime-only Bount Arc. Uryū Ishida uses it to overcome the loss of his powers due to the Quincy Final form. It is given to him by Nemu Kurotsuchi, under the orders of her father (and captain,) Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Artifact Use and Design This old artifact was created to help Quincy with weak spiritual power. It forces spirit particles or reishi to gather, and then amplifies them. In fact, the spirit particles will gather even if person using it does not will it. By simply adjusting the energy output, Uryu inevitably reached his limit of fighting while using it. The air would become devoid of spirit particles and eventually the accessory would go out of control. However, he later found another way to use it. For the most part, a Quincy can use the artifact as an amplifier and use their own powers to focus the spirit particles. Using this method, the stress on the Quincy Bangle decreases so that the user can still fight arduously despite their lack of power. Unfortunately the method does not completely eliminate the stress, and eventually the Bangle will fall apart after overuse. After the Bangle is used up to or past it's breaking point, it completely shatters. The traditional Quincy clothes that came with it also seemingly vanish, as Uryū is now seen wearing his normal clothing.Bleach Episode 106 Drawbacks Aside from the aforementioned stress problem, the Quincy Bangle does have a few technical difficulties while in use. The more powerful arrows take time to get ready, something that would not occur for a normal Quincy Bow, and most of the other arrows have very little power behind them, as stated by Jin Kariya. This was shown during the time where the Bangle was at it's breaking point, so it's condition may or may not have had a correlation with the decrease in power. Bestowed Abilities The following are a list of Quincy abilities the user has access to while wearing the Quincy Bangle: *'Quincy Bow:' The Quincy Bangle effectively takes the place of a Quincy Cross, with a Bow already attached for the user to fight with. The bow was seen attached to the top of the Bangle, appearing somewhat like a large cross latched onto the glove region. It had a purple coloration, and the spirit arrows it fired were blue. It is unknown if the users own unique Reiryoku or Reiatsu coloration effects the fired arrows' coloration. *'Hirenkyaku:' Hirenkyaku(飛廉脚; lit. "flying screen step/god step") is the technique Quincy use to travel at high speeds, gathering the surrounding spirit particles into their feet. It can also be used to hover or fly for long distances, and is difficult to master. It is unknown if Hirenkyaku can be used because of the Quincy Bangle, or if it must first be learned by the user as Ishida already mastered the technique. It is unknown if the Quincy Bangle allowed the user access to other advanced Quincy techniques, such as Gintō or Ransōtengai. Known Users *Uryū Ishida References